


Wine

by redcurlzbychoice



Series: Supper Symbolism [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But Definitely Food Sensuousness, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship/Love, Ineffable Deliciousness, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No plot no porn, Oh yes I like wine, Viticulture and Oenology, Wine Sensuousness, Wine as a Metaphor for Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice
Summary: Aziraphale loves wine. Always has. Always will.And of course Aziraphale has his preferences..
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Supper Symbolism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to „Bread“.

Aziraphale loves wine. Always has. Always will. 

Actually, he‘s played quite his part in the development of the arts of viticulture and oenology. 

He‘s not been there for the original invention, when that first tub of fruit stood around and started to ferment. 

Humans figured it out all by themselves that this rough stuff could be turned into something not only drinkable, but indeed enjoyable, and sometimes even more becoming than pure water, depending on the hygienic facilities of your water supplies.

But soon word spread that this wine stuff was worthwile drinking, and of course Aziraphale found a reason to travel to the Caucasus and the first vineyards. It was actually him who pointed out that the fruit with the highest sugar content would turn into the best wine, how to select the vines with the sweetest grapes to breed and make a point of using specific yeasts once the humans were able to store and reuse them. 

Aziraphale had always liked to put his reading into use (only a subtle hint here or there, though) to make the world a better place. 

And with good wine, the world is definitely a better place. 

But of course Aziraphale has his preferences.

There nearly are as many types of wine in the world as there are ingenious minds. 

There are fruit wines of any type, and Aziraphale indulges in these, too, from time to time. (There are certain pear ciders he just cannot resist.)

But mostly, when he thinks of wine, the heart and soul of it is grapes.

There are white wines and red wines, to start with the basics. 

And nearly every shade of colour in between. There even are greenish ones, without the use of any artificial dye. (And of course the artificially dyed green ones on St. Patrick‘s Day, but that‘s an entirely different story and Aziraphale won‘t even mention these, ever.)

There are wines tasting so acidic they make his taste buds shrivel up and wines so sweet they have the same effect.

And there are wines with flavours that make his olfactory receptors tingle with joy and his tongue gavotte with glee.

Aziraphale will never cease to marvel at the human ability to turn sunlight into grapes into wine and not thank the Lord on their knees for this outstanding miracle. (Instead they‘d go on forever about that handy quantum-mechanistic tunnel effect in Cana, where Jesus had merely happened to be there at the right place and exactly right time for it to happen. Humans!)

For Aziraphale it always would be a thousand times more impressive to linger on these exceedingly varying flavours and aromas this everyday miracle would yield from the different types of vines, terroir and climate conditions, from selection of the finest grapes and yeasts, from the differences on how long the must would be left to ferment and the selection of barrels for storage, from how long the wine would be allowed to age and ripen its character once it was bottled and from the way the wine was decanted and left to breathe when at long last it finally was about to be drunk. 

In short, Aziraphale is fascinated by wine and what miracles could be worked if humans and God for once were truly united in an endeavour to make the world that better place it could be.

(And he doesn’t mind its intoxicating effects, not at all, especially as he can easily sober himself up if he‘s overindulged a bit.)

For Aziraphale, though, there are wines that are not only rich in flavours, but rich in sentiments as well. For an exquisite bottle will become exceptional if enjoyed with a complimenting companion, palatable or in company.

There are wines that elicit memories of nights long gone by, from ancient Mesopotamia to London during the Blitz.

And this is the variety of wine which makes his heart jubilate when he thinks of it. 

For Aziraphale, Crowley is wine.

Crowley is wine that makes his taste buds and whole body shiver in anticipation just from thought. 

Wine that Aziraphale has come to be happy to simply look at, tilting the long delicate stem of the glass ever so carefully, taking in the sparkles of its shine and the smell of its volatile aromas. 

Crowley is wine that tastes sharp on Aziraphale’s tongue at first, with edges and angles initially, and so soft and lovely a bouquet in its afterglow. 

Wine that cannot hide its content of sulphur and acids, but, if Aziraphale dares to, its molecules will enter his body so gently with every breath, and it will grow richer and offer more and more of its deepest sweet and kind aromas the longer Aziraphale allows it to linger in his presence.

Crowley is the heart and soul of the deep red wine that circulates in Aziraphale’s vessels, that has become part of his bloodstream, lightens up his soul and nourishes every cell of his body.

Crowley is wine Aziraphale has come to depend upon like humans depend upon clean air and fresh water and the fulfilling company of other humans. 

Crowley is wine that purifies air, purges soiled waters, absolves Aziraphale from the repugnance of his brethren. 

For Aziraphale, Crowley is wine that will never spoil, that will never deplete, that will saturate and satiate him with a single drop. Wine that brings back life. Wine that is life itself. 

Aziraphale, always a connoisseur of culinary delights, has come to feast on wine alone.

And Crowley imbues him with rapture, offering himself freely at their very own banquet with his wit and love and touch, until they are satisfied for the day, for any given day in God‘s creation.

Until eternity.

And beyond.

.

**Author's Note:**

> After „Bread“, there had to be „Wine“. As I said, call it ineffable inspiration or whatever.
> 
> Again, Kudos to the great Terry Pratchett and the wisdom he shared in Small Gods and all his works. You are sorely missed.
> 
> .


End file.
